


Like You Belong

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Marvel [9]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Pre-Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 12:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1778584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After years of friendship, Pepper had resigned to the fact that she wasn’t going to ever really <i>know</i> Natasha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like You Belong

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Natasha/Pepper - office.

After years of friendship, Pepper had resigned to the fact that she wasn’t going to ever really _know_ Natasha.  The woman had her secrets—Pepper knew most of them, of course, she had high security clearance.  It wasn’t her place to judge.

And besides, she _liked_ Natasha.

Since Natasha spent a lot of time in Stark Tower, she often gravitated towards Pepper’s office, and Pepper enjoyed the company.  It was comical how Natalie and Natasha were so different—Natalie blended right into the soft, simple office furnishings while The Black Widow looked like she’d just wandered into the wrong room.

That is, until the day Pepper found Natasha with her feet up on the coffee table.

She looked so _comfortable_ , sitting on the couch, so at-home.  She was in civilian clothes but still looked like she could kill; all dark leather and tight jeans and tall boots.  It was her long, slim legs up on the table, one crossed over the other, that had Pepper halting in her office doorway.

Natasha glanced over and cringed, pulling her feet off the table.  “Ooh, sorry, Potts.  Got a little cozy in here.”

Pepper shook her head and smiled.  “Please, make yourself at home, I insist.”  She always put her legs up on the table after a long day, and she had the sudden image of her and Natasha side-by-side, curled up on the sofa together.

Natasha nodded, and slowly propped her legs back up on the table, settling in to the couch.


End file.
